


i'm waitin' for ya (so here we go under the mistletoe)

by EVIESDRAGON



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Happy Ending, Minor Ben/Harry Hook, Minor Jay/Carlos de Vil, Mistletoe, Romantic Fluff, it's malvie centric but it has a bit of them too bc i love them, minor uma/audrey, they're cute alright malvie are so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21791224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EVIESDRAGON/pseuds/EVIESDRAGON
Summary: (DEARDESCENDANTS’ 12 DAYS OF HOLIDAYS DAY 1: MISTLETOE)or evie wants to kiss mal under the mistletoe and spends the night trying to make it happen.(A MALVIE / MEVIE ONE SHOT)
Relationships: Evie & Mal (Disney), Evie/Mal (Disney)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 63
Collections: DearDescendants' 12 Days of Holidays





	i'm waitin' for ya (so here we go under the mistletoe)

Evie is a hopeless romantic.

That’s a known fact. The sky is blue. The grass is green. Evie is a hopeless romantic.

Evie also loves Christmas because one of its most known traditions also happens to be… _hella romantic_. What, you might ask? Kissing under the mistletoe, of course.

Therefore, it’s only logic that what Evie wanted the most, was to pull the love of her life into a kiss under said mistletoe. There was a catch, though. Mal didn’t do romance. Not that she wasn’t capable of being romantic. She just wasn’t passionate about romantic movies or romantic traditions. So, trying to catch Mal under the mistletoe proved easier said than done.

They had their family over; Evie even enlisted the boys to help her with the task. Jay, Carlos and Harry were happy to help, trying to make Mal stop under the mistletoe in the most ridiculous ways and Evie couldn’t believe Mal didn’t notice with how obvious they were all being. Turns out, she ended up under that thing with _everyone_ but Mal.

Which, you know, wasn’t exactly a bad thing. Maybe ending up under the mistletoe with Ben and Uma was indeed a little awkward, for all of them, but she couldn’t complain.

Jay gave her a big brother forehead kiss with a big smile, Carlos gave her the sweetest kiss on her cheek and Harry gave her a cheek kiss as well, while pulling her for a hug and making her laugh with one of his famous impressions.

But Mal had been a sneaky little thing. Not that she was acting any different. Mal had been her usual lovely self. She fully responded to Evie’s affection, most times seeking it herself, pulling Evie to her lap during charades, offering Evie some of her food during dinner (which, for anyone who knows them, is a big compliment. Mal didn’t share food. Ever. Evie was the only exception) and hugging Evie from behind, giggling with her face buried in Evie’s long blue locks. But somehow Mal kept on slithering her way out of being caught under all the mistletoe that Evie hung on every doorstep in the house (for a bigger chance, no one could tell her it was too many).

However, Operation Mistletoe was a bust and not at all what Evie had planned. Evie couldn’t get Mal under it all night and ended up watching her friends kiss under it, instead.

Jay leaned against the doorstep of Mal and Evie’s living room and wiggled his brows at Carlos, making him drop the chocolate he was eating, not bothering to clean the chocolate smudges on his lips and somehow his cheek, and walk over to kiss Jay, who laughed, feeling the taste of the chocolate coming from Carlos’ lips. Jay didn’t care about romantic traditions either but he’d take any excuse to kiss Carlos.

Like any good cliché, Uma and Audrey ended up walking together, hand in hand, when Evie asked for their help to bring all the snacks to the living room and maybe they both blushed madly when they realized they were standing under the mistletoe and kissed shyly. Which was so interesting to watch, two girls who were nothing short of fiery and who could easily kick ass, be so quiet and shy with each other.

And Harry literally pulled a blushing Ben until they were under it, because he knows Ben is into the romantic stuff but is too shy to act upon it, especially around his friends. Harry grinned and kissed him right there, even swaying around a bit, making Jay, Mal and Uma spill teasing remarks at them.

The night went on and suddenly it was time for the guests to leave. Evie eventually just gave up on her idea, at some point, a little (a little more than a little) disappointed she didn’t get her romantic moment with Mal like she wanted and distracted herself with cleaning up the kitchen and the living room with the help of everyone.

“Are you sure you don’t need us to stay?” Carlos asked the girls, walking to the kitchen with Jay. They were the only ones left.

“No, ‘Los, don’t worry, we’re almost done here,” Evie replied promptly, giving the boy a reassuring look. “Thanks for coming,” She smiled, a little dimmer than usual and she hoped Carlos couldn’t tell.

“Then, we’ll see you soon,” Jay said.

“I’ll walk you to the door,” Mal offered and after they said their goodbyes to Evie, Mal leaned and kissed her cheek. “I’ll be back in a sec, alright, princess?”

Evie nodded and kept on drying the plates they were washing. She was sure Mal was taking longer than usual but she was an expert at losing track of time when working so she didn’t think too much of it. Not until she felt Mal wrapping her arms around her.

“Finish that later?” Mal softly said in her ear.

“Babe, the plates are not going to dry themselves,” She chuckled.

“C’mon, I want to show you something,” Mal insisted and Evie turned around in her embrace.

“You do?”

Mal nodded with a smile and offered Evie her hand that she happily took. Mal guided them to their living room and Evie gasped softly to see the lights were off and that Mal had filled the room with candles.

“What’s this?” Evie whispered, marveled at the sight.

Mal gave her a sheepish smile and pulled Evie to the middle of the room. Evie only really understood why when Mal looked up, making Evie follow her gaze. Mal had made a piece of mistletoe hover, just above them.

_They were both standing under the mistletoe._

“M...”

“I know you spent the night trying to get me under this,” Mal confessed, pulling Evie closer to her, wrapping her arms around her waist.

Evie blushed. “You _knew_?”

“No one was really trying to hide it,” Mal replied with a chuckle. “But I know my girlfriend,” She added with a smile. “I know this means a lot to you and therefore, it means a lot to me,”

Evie watched how Mal’s bright green eyes looked so dreamy with the candle lights reflecting on them.

“This was my plan for the night… but I didn’t want anyone prying,” She explained, feeling herself blush. “I wanted this to be our moment, just you and me and I didn’t want it to happen before time. I might not be the most romantic person, but this feels way more romantic than a kiss with everyone watching,” Mal blushed harder. “I’m sorry I made you feel sad—“

Evie rested her arms on Mal’s shoulders and leaned to nuzzle their noses together.

“None of that… This is the most romantic thing ever, beautiful,” She smiled, so touched and Mal looked at her shyly. “And it was worth the wait,”

Mal grinned dashingly at her and stood on her tippy toes, gently leaning in. “Come here, my princess,” She whispered.

Evie leaned until their lips met and Mal kissed her softly, brushing her fingers on Evie’s back, under her shirt, with gentle and loving movements. Mal was a dream come true. She knocked the air out of Evie’s lungs every day and this very moment was no exception. Evie kissed back, giving in to the endless amount of love she had for Mal, making the purple haired girl swoon. Evie was a goddess to Mal. The most perfect thing under the sun. And she’d give in to any romantic little thing and she’d watch every romantic movie, no matter how cliché or lame it was, because Evie was what she cared about the most. If Evie loved romance, then so did Mal.

“I love you, my princess,” Mal whispered, with such vulnerability after they pulled away, as if she was afraid to break such an intimate moment, as if the walls could hear her words, words that were only meant for Evie.

Evie pulled Mal into her arms and smiled when she made herself comfortable in Evie’s embrace, nuzzling into her chest, sighting contently.

“I love you too, my beautiful girlfriend,”

Mal made a mental note to herself as she closed her eyes and took in Evie’s scent:

_Romantic stuff couldn’t be bad, not when it made Evie so happy and, consequently, made her so happy as well. It was like magic._

Love is magic.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> Happy Holidays, folks! Coming back with this new challenge. I do not have 12 drabbles to go, but we'll see how it goes from here on ahah (to each and every one of you who's been asking and waiting on the figure skating au: I have NOT given up on it, the chapter is still in the works and I'll update as soon as I can)
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy and see you next time, hopefully tomorrow!
> 
> :) x


End file.
